Various electro-mechanical arming-firing means have been and currently are used to maintain a guided missile in an unarmed position until it is ready for launching. One of the various types are illustrated in FIG. 1. The proliferation of so many different arming-firing means has created inadequate ordnance safety. Some safety failures have been catastrophic, especially when they have occurred aboard ships.
This invention illustrates an arming-firing means that can be utilized with many guided missiles systems and is an improvement invention over U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,026 issued July 14, 1981 and filed Oct. 15, 1979 which is incorporated herein by reference. The utilization of a safe arming-firing device that is compatible with many guided missile systems is an absolute necessity in view of accidental ignition frequency as shown in FIG. 2 of the above cited U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 084,487 dated Oct. 15, 1979.